Seuls comme toujours!
by AikoTheTsundere
Summary: Toy Freddy entend les pleurs d'un enfant. Malheureusement, il ne pourra pas l'aider! Car c'est de leur faute à EUX. (One-shot) (T pour langage et mentions de violence) (Apparition de JJ mais y a pas de tag pour elle)


**NON! JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE xD C'est juste que je suis en panne côté "Quand JJ a disparu" car mon brouillon, c'est n'importe quoi et il faut que je réécrive toute la suite T^T Et donc, pour vous faire patienter, j'ai fait ce petit One-shot complètement déprimant!**

 **NB: Je n'ai RIEN contre les Toys et autres! C'est juste qu'il fallait des "méchants" et voilà quoi!**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il est 1 AM.

Toy Freddy marche joyeusement dans le couloir. Ce gardien était vraiment trop stupide ! Laisser la boîte à musique sans jamais la remonter ! N'importe quoi !

Il est sur le point d'aller dans les toilettes, histoire de retirer le sang qui tache son costume, quand, soudain, il entend des pleurs d'enfant venant d'une des party rooms. Les pleurs d'enfants ont toujours atteint son coeur. Il s'éloigne des toilettes et se dirige vers les pleurs. Arrivé devant la pièce en question, il sursaute. Dans le coin de la pièce, lui tournant le dos, il voit l'un des animatronic des plus rejetés et des plus haïs de la pizzeria, a.k.a BB ou Balloon Boy (Ou Fuckboy comme beaucoup dans la pizzeria l'appellent) En temps normal, Toy Freddy aurait appelé les autres, histoire de se défouler un peu sur ces sales gosses, mais les pleurs de BB semblent...différents ! Comme si c'étaient les derniers qu'il rendrait de sa vie !

Il secoue sa tête et se dirige vers lui. Délicatement, il pose sa main sur son épaule.

« BB? »

Il sursaute et fait volte-face. Son visage, sa chemise et ses mains sont couverts d'huile. Il adresse un regard furieux à l'ours en plastique.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, TOI ? DÉGAGE ! »

« BB...est-ce que tu...pleures ? »

« A TON AVIS, J'AI L'AIR DE RIGOLER ? VAS T'EN ! »

« Pas avant que tu m'auras dit ce qui se passe ! »

« TA GUEULE ! JE VEUX RIEN TE DIRE ! T'AS RIEN A VOIR AVEC ÇA ! C'EST PAS TES OIGNONS ! »

« BB... »

« BAH BIZZAREMENT TU M'APPELLES PLUS FUCKBOY MAINTENANT QUE TU ME VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE ! DÉCIDÉMENT TOI ET LES AUTRES VOUS CHANGEREZ JAMAIS ! SALAUDS ! »

« BB, je- »

Toy Freddy se tait. Aux pieds de BB, il voit quelque chose. C'est mauve, bleu et, visiblement, immobile. Il sursaute.

« Hé mais c'est- »

« DÉGAGE ! »

BB agrippe l'une des tables, la soulève comme si elle était en carton et l'envoie contre Toy Freddy, bloquant l'entrée au passage et enfermant l'animatronic dans le couloir. Toy Freddy se colle à la table et donne de grands coups dedans, hurlant à BB de lui expliquer ce qui passe.

À l'intérieur, BB soupire. Il se détourne de la barricade improvisée et s'agenouille à nouveau dans le coin. Il sourit doucement.

« Désolé pour tout ce boucan...mais, comprends-moi ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il te voie comme ça ! Il se serait moqué de toi...et il aurait ramené les autres...et alors... »

Il passe sa main sur son ventre, grimaçant lorsqu'il sent que son plastique est enfoncé, souvenir de l'un de ces fameux jours où les Toys prennent les deux petits animatronics pour des Punching-balls. BB secoue sa tête et se remet à sourire tristement.

« J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop souffert. J'aime pas te voir souffrir. Tu ne le remarquais peut-être pas mais j'essayais toujours de prendre les coups à ta place ! Mais toi...tu étais obligée de me regarder...j'espère que ça ne t'as pas fait trop de mal. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! »

Son sourire et son regard paraissent de plus en plus tristes. De l'autre côté, dans le couloir, Toy Freddy (et apparemment, d'autres animatronics) hurlent à BB de sortir de la Party Room. L'animatronic en question soupire et roule des yeux.

« Comme si j'allais les laisser entrer ! Ils rêvent ! Plus jamais je ne les laisserai nous approcher. PLUS- JA-MAIS ! »

Il donne un coup dans le mur, laissant une marque ronde défonçant le mur. Il passe le revers de sa main sur ses joues, essayant de sécher ses « larmes ». Il essaye de sourire mais n'y arrive pas. Lentement, il passe sa main pleine d'huile sur la joue de JJ.

« Je ne veux plus qu'ils nous fassent du mal...qu'ils TE fassent du mal...j'veux pas... j'veux pas... »

Il pose son front contre celui de sa soeur et recommence à pleurer. Il la serre dans ses bras.

« C'est de leur faute tout ça...c'est de leur faute... ! S'il-te-plaît, pars pas ! Pars pas ! J...J'veux pas être seul contre eux ! J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Pitié, JJ... »

BB se laisse tomber sur le sol, JJ toujours dans ses bras, inanimée. La dernière attaque des Autres semble avoir été fatale...pour l'une !

Pour l'autre, il faudra attendre, encaisser les coups, les insultes, le rejet...

 _Seul_

* * *

 **...**

 **Quoi? J'ai quelque chose à dire?**


End file.
